An Experiment in Tragedy
by Dr. Magana
Summary: There are always two faces to everything that exists and these faces are the embodiment of life: Comedy and Tragedy. The brothers always dealt with the former and not much of the latter, perhaps it is time that they come face-to-face with the other side of life. The question here is who? Who will take the step over the edge and fall out of existence? Observe.
1. Time

I felt in the mood for a tragedy. Granted it is not the longest story but I got what I needed from it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters depcited in the story below, they belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

A split second is all it takes to end decades of research. A writer and a scientist would concur with this that a single burst in a hard-drive, a fire in a home, and everything just goes up in flames and when the dust clears it was like it never existed in the first place. Now who's to say a human is no different. Spend upwards of decades living a life, having a dream and living it out, and then a simple slip up is all it takes to bring it all to an end.

To end a dream and a fulfilling life.

"It was an accident." Martin hadn't moved from the seat he fell in when the doctor came and told him that Chris was dead.

"I only took my eyes away for a second." He never acknowledged the team as they came to give their condolences.

"He was there, laughing like he always does." All he wanted was to be left alone in the silence of his own head. Far away from the reality that wanted to come constrict around him.

"I messed up." Crying was all he could do, helpless in the face of Death, one of Nature's faces.

24 hours ago Chris was sleeping soundly in his bed in Tortuga now . . .

"I'm so sorry."

Martin was lucky he only had a few broken bones and would be forced to wear a cast for a few months. Not many people can say that after a headlong collision into a boulder they survived, just ask Chris and the jeep.

They had face down dangerous creatures of all sorts, villainous people that have plotted their end, and yet it only took a few of seconds of eyes off the road to finally bring one of them to an end.

* * *

That's it. Hope you enjoyed it for this is where it ends. I'm keeping it as a one-shot unless I feel the mood return to me when then I'll add another chapter. A little tragedy here and there never hurt anyone. Farewell for now then.


	2. Blood

What could be or has been it is all a matter of perspective and depending on how you view it something could change in an instant and take a new meaning. A different outcome, with a different result.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

Why did he do it? Why did he have to go and do something stupid as get himself killed?

"Martin sure was brave."

We are aware of the risks that any day we could be killed by the very creatures we study. It's funny but I wasn't afraid when the lion pounced on me. I guess you could say I was already prepared for it.

"He must've just acted without thinking."

It sure was a bad day to be prancing around as gazelle, but that's nature: the battle of the fittest. There are the winners and there are the losers, there are the survivors and there are the victims.

"You were pretty lucky he was nearby to save you."

I should be angry, infuriated, at what you did. You knew that pretending to be injured is just asking for trouble, but if you didn't I would have . . .

"I'm sorry for your loss, Chris."

Wait, you wouldn't have let that happen. You always did your best to keep me safe. We watch out for each other because we were partners in our job.

_Chris you need to remember that it's a dangerous world out there and if we are not on guard we won't last long._

We really couldn't do much without each other. So I guess I'm starting to understand now why you did it. There are millions of ways we could've died.

_But always remember this, Chris; you don't have to worry too much because as your older brother I'll be watching your back_

"Martin saved your life. He died a hero."

No, he didn't.

He died as my big brother.

* * *

Perhaps a quandary would suffice for now as a dazziling display of colors is in preparations. Time is all I have to offer on this ride. So to you I bid farewell, till we must meet again.


End file.
